The Waltz
by ValorRose
Summary: Power Rangers RPM. Spoilers: UP TO YELLOW PART TWO. Summer and Dillon talk about the wedding and a promise.


**Title:** _The Waltz_

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers: **If you don't watch RPM you will not know who these characters are or what is going on. Spoilers up until _Yellow Ranger Two_. 

**Pairing: ** Dillon/Summer, Scott/Summer (one way), Ziggy/Dr. K (one way)

**Summary:** Summer and Dillon talk about the wedding and a promise.

**Notes: **It may be deniable in some seasons (OO and SPD) but most seasons have a ranger/ranger relationship usually (though again could be argued not always) a male/female pairing and most of the time red and the girl's color of that season (pink/yellow/blue). However RPM has like almost everything else broken that stereotype. They aren't throwing it in our faces like Wes/Jen or Tommy/Kim or teasing us with it like Tori/Blake. They give us reasons to believe both Scott (red) and Dillon (black) have feelings more then friendship for Summer. Scott defends her a lot while they are fighting and he is the one to talk against the wedding at least in the fight at the beginning of Yellow Part 2. Dillon has even more subtle and random connections from the yellow suckers, to the yellow flower, to his complete objection to someone telling Summer what to do especially when it comes to who she is to spend the rest of her life with. One could argue either way and I am not one to choose, unlike other seasons where you would have to conclude in the end for yourself where the relationship is going, I believe the writers of RPM will finish these relationships off; which ever way they go. Here are my thoughts on what happened after the end of Ranger Yellow 2.

Summer sighed contentedly she was sitting on the rail of the balcony to her room, she still wore her wedding dress. She knew her mother would not approve of her unladylike behavior with such a beautiful dress on, but she felt like she had done enough of being proper. She really didn't know if she had been looking forward to that night. She had not thought it would end up with her parents sleeping in the guest room in the Garage and the rest of the team celebrating her non-wedding by eating the rest of the salvaged cake. She smiled at the memory of how Flynn had carefully taken the ruined cake off and made sure the rest was acceptable to eat.

As she was watching the last rays of sun dip behind the horizon she heard foot steps coming through her room and onto the balcony. She knew it had to be one of the boys so she didn't turn around. As a hand appeared to her right she turned to see a plate of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream being offered to her. She smiled and looked up into Dillon's eyes.

"Thank you." She said accepting the cake. She balanced herself and began to eat the cake and ice cream.

"You're missing your own party." Dillon said almost questioning why she wasn't downstairs with the others.

"Flynn, Ziggy, and Scott were enjoying the music and the dance floor I didn't want to interrupt." Summer explained. Dillon laughed and nodded in agreement. Summer watched the stars fill the sky and noticed a falling star in the northern sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She took the last bite of cake and savored the moment of the peace and quiet.

"Would you really have gone through with it?" Dillon asked curious, maybe more for personal feelings then either wanted to admit.

An hour before she would have said yes, but something had changed, "No." Summer placed the empty plate on the railing and then picked herself over the rail and landed on the balcony next to Dillon. "Thank you for the cake Dillon."

"Oh I didn't come up here just to give you a piece of cake." Dillon said smiling mischievously.

"What?" Summer asked confused.

"I believe Mrs. Landsdown that you owe me a dance." Dillon said trying to sound like her parents. Summer laughed as Dillon bowed and held out his right hand.

"Where did you learn to dance?." Summer asked suspiciously.

"Ziggy." Dillon said his smile widening as Summer caught on.

"I would have loved to see that." Summer said with amusement.

Somewhere in the distance a slow waltz started to play out of someone's open window. Summer smiled she had practiced to that song when she was younger, trying on her mother's clothes, and dancing with Andrews. She took Dillon's hand and allowed him to pull her into his embrace. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her back.

Slowly they began to move to the waltz getting steadier and more confident in their moves as they continued. Dillon lifted his arm and Summer spun under it. She came back to his arms a little closer his hand a little farther down her back. "You look beautiful." She smiled and leaned against him her hands went up around his neck as his lay on her lower back. As the waltz ended they slowed down soon they were just standing in the middle of the balcony together.

Neither of them noticed a shadow moving away from the screen door that led to the balcony or the figure trying not to topple over the vanity chair as he made his way out of the room.

"Hey Ziggy what happened to you? Where is Dillon and Summer?" Scott called from down below. But Ziggy was too busy smiling and congratulating himself on being such a good dance teacher. His lessons when he was a child had finally paid off though they were suppose to get him the girl not help his best friend get the girl. He shrugged he was happy for Dillon and Summer.

"Ranger operator Series Green, would you come down here at once and help clean up this mess you created." Dr. K spoke with anger and annoyance. Ziggy smiled inwardly, then again he hadn't tried his dance moves on the doc yet, they still might be able to win her over.

"I'll be right there Doc." Ziggy answered. As he was turning towards the stairs he saw Scott coming up.

"What's going on Ziggy. Where is Dillon and Summer?" Scott didn't sound too happy.

"Uh...Dillon was bringing up a piece of cake to Summer who was in her room." Ziggy spoke the truth.

"Yes, So where are they now?" Scott asked starting to get angrier.

"What's wrong Scott? Is there an emergency?" Summer asked coming to her door still in her wedding dress.

"No." Scott said still stunned by how beautiful Summer was. "I just wanted to know if you would be joining us for the last pieces of cake?"

"I'll be right down." Summer said smiling. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

As she turned back into her room Dillon stepped out smiling and nodding at something Summer said but Scott couldn't hear. He was holding an empty plate in his hand. Scott stared trying not to let jealousy spark up as Dillon smiled and walked past him, Scott could have sworn he saw smugness in his face.

"Come on guys, we don't have all night." Flynn said encouraging them to hurry, They knew what little time they did have between attacks was precious and Venjix would not let Tenaya 7's failure slow him down. Ziggy made it down the stairs first with Dillon close behind. Scott walked down more slowly trying to understand his feelings for Summer.

Flynn noticed Scott's contemplative look and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" Flynn asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Scott said trying to smile back encouragingly.

"Here take one, you look like you need it." Flynn said shoving a cool glass bottle in his hand after he had pulled off the cap. Scott smiled in thanks and drank almost half the contents of the bottle before he was forced to breathe.

"Seriously, are you alright?" Flynn asked again worried about his leader.

"Alright lets finish this cake off and enjoy the few hours of peace and quiet while we can." Summer said coming down the stairs in her usual RPM outfit.

"Thats the spirit. I for one Summer am glad that you didn't get married, I would hate to have to go through the entire database and change your name to Ms. Chaz Winchester IV." Flynn teased smiling and taking a bite out of his piece of cake.

"Hear, hear. Plus if you were married you probably wouldn't be living here anymore, and then this place really would be a mess." Ziggy said, sipping at his bottle.

"Come on you guys I wouldn't have stopped being a ranger just because I was married. I didn't love him, I would not have moved into his house. I left that kind of lifestyle behind." Summer said.

"Your father said that the day you rescued me was the day you gave him the diamond. I can't believe you were as bad as the Winchester family before you met me, before you became a ranger." Scott spoke up, trying to see Summer as a snob was impossible for him.

"People can change, it is obvious she changed for the better. I'm glad you chose to rescue crazy hair. I wouldn't be standing here if you hadn't." Dillon said smiling finishing off his last piece of cake.

"Yeah, you would still be in jail." Scott muttered under his breath.

As Dillon was about to react, the alarms went off all over the garage. All of them sighed, they had known it would only be a matter of time before Venjix attacked again. They went to the monitor to get the intel about what they were to fight.

"Rangers, I would like you to help out my squad at the Alpha 10 door. There is at least one human coming through the barricade and I have to lower the shield to let them inside." Colonel Truman explained.

"We're on our way, Sir." Scott said automatically out of habit.

All five rangers pulled out their morphers and either attached them to their wrists or held them out. "Ready?"

""Ready"

"RPM Get In Gear!"


End file.
